A Tale of an Ancient Love
by Rei Akio
Summary: Higurashi Kagome finds herself in Feudal Japan, where she learns that a powerful jewel has been reborn inside her body. After the jewel shatters in an attempt to retrieve it from one of the many demons who was after its power. Kagome must join forces with the half-demon Inuyasha to track down the shards of the shards of the jewel before its power falls into the wrong hands...
1. Prologue

"It's Inuyasha!"

A village was on fire. A boy with white hair and dog ears jumped on the roofs.

He laughed.

"I'm taking the Sacred Jewel with me!" He held a beautiful jewel in his hand.

"Inuyasha, I will not let you take it!" Inuyasha stopped when he heard that voice. He turned around to find a girl chasing him. She had fox like ears and long auburn hair.

"You're going to stop me!?" Inuyasha asked.

"Return the Sacred Jewel!" The girl attacked him. She tried scratching him with her claws, but he fled. The girl became distracted.

Inuyasha ran in front of a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Screamed a voice. An arrow pierced his heart, pinning him to the tree. He dropped the jewel.

He looked up to find a girl covered in blood holding a bow. She had shot the arrow.

"Ki… kikyo… I thought…" Inuyasha lost consciousness.

Kikyo staggered over to the jewel. She bent down to pick it up.

"Kikyo!" The girl went to her, "You're hurt!"

"Sister Kikyo!" A little girl ran to Kikyo. She had a bandage over her right eye.

"We need to tend to your wound!"

"I just… Now I see…" Kikyo said she looked up at the tree. The fox eared girl did so as well. She was distraught, "Kaede, burn the Sacred Jewel with my body."

"Ari… Please… protect…" Kikyo's voice faded and she collapsed.

"Sister Kikyo!"

.

Kikyo's body was set on fire. She held the Sacred Jewel.

 _'I will take the Sacred Jewel with me to the other world.'_

.

.

Kaede and Ari were standing in front of Kikyo's grave. There was a light breeze. Ari looked back to see the forest. She felt a pain in her chest. She noticed there were people walking up to the grave.

Kaede turned around and frowned.

"We are looking for the Fox Demon, Ari."

"What is your business in our village?"

"We were asked of the Lady Kikyo to retrieve the Fox Demon which torments the village."

"My sister said no such thing!"

"We do not want to resort to violence."

"It's alright, Kaede. If this is what Kikyo wanted, then I must do as she wishes." Ari patted Kaede's head. She watched as they took her away.


	2. Act 1

"I'm leaving!"

Kagome Higurashi stepped out of her home.

 _My house is a very old shrine… The four of us, gramps, mama, and my little brother live here together. We have a sacred tree that is over 500 years old… and we also have a concealed well that is supposed to have some kind of legend. All of these things have their own history but… I completely forget, no matter how many times gramps tries to tell me. I never thought about why I should've remembered until the day I turned 15._

She stopped when she heard her younger brother.

"Sis…" They looked over to find Souta, Kagome's younger brother standing in a shrine.

"Souta, you shouldn't play in the shrine."

"But, the cat is inside…"

The two walked inside. Souta called for the cat.

"I think he's down there, but…"

"Then go get him."

"This place is creepy."

"What are you scared of? Aren't you suppose to be a man?"

They heard scratching.

"So… Something's down there!"

"Like the cat, maybe?"

Kagome walked down the steps. She heard more scratching coming from the well. She screamed.

"Kagome!?" Buyo the cat was brushing up against her leg. She picked up the cat, "Sis… behind you!"

A woman with many arms broke out and pulled Kagome in.

Kagome looked at the creature.

"How wonderful…." It said. It was half human with the lower body of a centipede. It was all bones, slowly growing flesh.

"My body is growing back… You…" It looked at her, "You have it don't you?!" The creature licked Kagome's face.

"That's disgusting! Le… Let go of me!" Kagome pushed the creature away, a burst of energy came out of her hand and blew away the creature.

"Damn you! I won't let you go, Sacred Jewel." The creature fell into an abyss.

"Sacred Jewel…?"

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well.

She thought, 'Was that… a dream…?'

She looked beside her to find an arm that had been ripped off.

"Maybe not…" Kagome looked up. She found herself at the bottom of the well, "Souta, get grandpa."

There was no response, "That lil… he probably got scared and ran away."

Kagome tried to get out of the well, all the while pondering; What was the Sacred Jewel?

The moment she got out, she froze. She was in a beautiful forest clearing.

"I'm not in Tokyo anymore…" She spotted the sacred tree. She ran for it.

When she arrived, she stopped. She didn't dare to breathe. In front of her was a boy who was pinned to the tree. Roots had grown all over his body, supporting him. He had an arrow in his heart. He seemed to be asleep.

Kagome approached him. She carefully climbed up the roots. What had attracted her attention was the small dog years that he had. She reached for them and rubbed them.

"Now that that's out of my system…"

"You! What are you doing over there!?"

Arrows went flying everywhere, men surrounded them.

"This land is forbidden!"

.

.

.

"They were in Inuyasha's Forest?"

"A young girl in strange clothing…"

Kagome was tied up and sat in the middle of the village.

"Fox in disguise, perhaps…?"

"Could she be a spy…?"

"Make way, Priestess Kaede has arrived.

"Who are you and why were you in Inuyasha's Forest?" An old woman with an eye patch over her left eye stepped forward.

The woman, Kaede examined Kagome's face.

"Let me see your face clearly… Try to look more intelligent." Kagome frowned, "You resemble Kikyo…"

.

.

Night had fallen and the two sat in Kaede's hut.

"My sister was called, Kikyo. She was the priests who protected this village. It has been fifty years since she passed… I was only a child when that happened."

Kaede shared food Kagome.

"What's wrong, are you going to eat?"

"It would help… If you untie me…"

"Ah!"

Kagome helped herself to the food.

"Um… This isn't Tokyo, is it?" Kagome asked.

"I've never heard of it… Is that where you are from?"

"Um… yeah… We wouldn't mind getting back home now…"

There was a lot of commotion happening outside.

The two went to check. When they took a peek, a dismembered horse fell in front of them.

"Kyaaa…"

They found the centipede woman destroying the village. The creature spotted Kagome.

"Its… It's her…!"

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" The centipede crawled towards Kagome.

"The sacred jewel!? Do you have it?!" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, but… I have to lead her away from the village before everyone is…"

"Neither spears nor arrows are working!" A few men ran up to Kaede.

"We must drive it back to the dry old well."

"Dry well!?" Kagome asked.

"It's in Inuyasha's Forest."

"Which way!?"

"To the east…"

"That's where the light is coming from… I got it!"

"Wait….!" Kagome ran with the creature hot on her tail.

"What did she just say…?" Kaede thought, "In that evil forest, normal people cannot see it, but… Did she say that she could…?"

.

.

Inside the forest, the boy awoke. He growled, "I can smell it… The scent of the woman who killed me… She's coming closer…"


	3. Act 2

Kagome ran, "I'm going to be saved somehow, aren't I?"

"Give me the sacred Jewel!"

The centipede attacked, knocking Kagome down. She tumbled in front of the tree.

"What's are you doing with that wimpy centipede?" Kagome looked up to find the boy talking.

"Kill it like you killed me." He looked at her, "You have a pretty dumb look on your face there, Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Kagome said, "My name is…"

"It's here…" He said.

The centipede jumped down from the tree and grabbed Kagome.

Arrows were shot into its body. There were roped tied to them. The men from the village pulled on them.

"I'm very disappointed, Kikyo…" He said.

"You're mistaking me for someone else, but I'm not this Kikyo person."

"Go stuff it! No other girl smells this disgusting except…" He sniffed, "Kikyo… You're not her…"

"Get it now? My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"Of course, Kikyo is far more intelligent looking and beautiful."

"Hey, you…" Kagome frowned.

The centipede broke free. It grabbed Kagome, who in turn, grabbed the boy by the hair.

"Let… go… of me!" Kagome said.

"Ow ow ow! You let go!"

"Lady Kaede, Inuyasha is…" Kaede along with the villagers arrived.

' _The seal should've remained unbroken for eternity… so how…?_ '

"This body is troublesome…" The centipede bore its fangs, "I'll devour you whole, Sacred Jewel and all!"

"Wha?!"

' _Sacred Jewel?_ ' The boy looked at Kagome. Once again she pushed it back with a burst of energy from her hand.

"Stop it!" Kagome ripped all of its arms off.

"Damn bitch…" The centipede sunk its teeth into Kagome's side and tossed her up. From her wound came a little jewel.

"Ahhh? Something came out of her belly!"

"The Sacred Jewel!"

The boy seemed shocked.

"Just as I thought, she had it hidden in her body…" The centipede was stopped by the boy.

"That is mine!" He said, "Hand it over!"

Kagome was wrapped by the centipedes tail and pinned to the tree where the boy was.

"I have heard that some half demon called Inuyasha or whatever is after the Sacred Jewel… Is that you…?"

Inuyasha flinched.

' _Half demon?_ '

"Don't underestimate me, Mistress Centipede, when I fight seriously, a bitch like you is just a small fry."

"You had that big attitude since earlier, but… are you strong?" Kagome asked.

"It looks as though your power is being sealed, isn't it? Can't move, can you? You just stay there and watch.."

"Ah, crap!" The centipede swallowed the jewel.

"Lady Kaede, what'll it become?"

They watched as the arms reattached to the body. It began to shed it's skin, becoming purely flesh.

"My powers have returned… how wonderful…"

Kagome was disgusted.

"Oi… This arrow…" The grip tightened even more, "Pull it out."

Kagome tried to look at it.

"That arrow is Inuyasha's seal… He must not be freed! You must not pull it out!"

Kagome tried to reach for it.

"Are you insane, you old hag!? Do you want to become centipede bait!? If that thing completely absorbs the jewel, it's the end! How about it? Wanna die here with me?!" Inuyasha asked.

' _I don't want… to die…_ ' Kagome grabbed the arrow, ' _Revive, Inuyasha!_ "

The arrow vanished, and the villagers were in awe.

Inuyasha broke free from the roots and the centipede. Kagome fell.

"You brat…"

"Come and get it, hag!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and in one swoop, tore the creature into pieces. Kagome watched it twitch.

"If we don't remove the jewel, this thing will revive again and again."

"Seriously…?"

"The Sacred Jewel should be inside of that… Do you see a glowing piece of flesh?"

The pieces began moving closer, "You weren't kidding… Its… It's over there!"

Kagome pointed to a piece of flesh that had a light glow…

Kaede went to retrieve it. She returned it to Kagome.

"The Sacred Jewel is actually… something that makes you stronger…"

"You got it, to a human it's just a useless thing. Now, unless you want to become victim to my claws… Be a good girl and hand over the jewel." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.


End file.
